Filia's Obituary
by TheJoyCrux
Summary: Xellos-Filia She's dead? What happened? Read to find out!
1. Filia's Obituary

**Author's Note:** This is a random piece of fiction that suddenly appeared in my thoughts and I couldn't let it just drop. I'm aware that this is a rather depressing piece and it is not my intention to offend any reader. I highly doubt that this will go any further than this unless I decide to do other obituaries, but even that is unlikely. Please read and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Slayers or any of the characters therein.

* * *

**Filia's Obituary

* * *

**

Filia Ul Copt is dead. No one's sure if they should say she committed suicide or that she died of a broken heart. What is known is that she was found early in the morning when Lina Inverse and company stopped by to get some free food. An autopsy later showed that Filia had been a cutter. This means that she would take a blade (or any sharp object) and cut herself until she would bleed. It is currently unknown if these self-inflicted wounds are what caused her untimely demise. Investigators of the scene also say that the house was in a state of disorder. The apparent dust settled throughout the entire place and piled up dishes showed that Filia had probably been in a depressed mindset for quite a while. Neighbors were questioned about Filia Ul Copt's daily habits, but most would either say that they had 'not seen her for a while' or that she 'liked to keep to herself' - but was a 'nice girl'. Later, when Lina and company were approached and told of the facts, they gave the following statements:

**Lina Inverse;** "You mean she would actually _cut_ herself? How stupid can you be? If that's the case I'm not surprised that she's dead! Anyways, I'm hungry, I've got to run."

**Gourry Gabriev;** "Filia who? I don't remember anyone named Filia… Hey! Wait for me, Lina!"

**Amelia Wil Tessla Sayrun;** "That's so sad! We should find out what dark forces drove her to do something like… Miss Lina! How can you think about _food_ in a time like this? I was _talking_! Miss Lina! Mister Gourry!"

**Zelgadis Greywords;** "Filia was a nice girl, if a bit temperamental. It's a shame that she had to go out the way she did, she had such potential."

Filia Ul Copt's funeral was a solemn occasion attended by many famous faces. The eulogy was given by a Priest who said he was 'an old friend' of Filia's named Xellos. Several of the gathered population were royalty including Prince Philionel, Princess Amelia Wil Tessla Sayrun, Queen Martina, and King Zangulous. Other well-known individuals included The Savior of All Who Live Lina Inverse, The Legendary Swordsman Gourry Gabriev, The Mystical Swordsman Zelgadis Greywords, The High Priestess Syphiel, and The Last Ancient Valgaav. After the ceremony everyone gathered together to morn the passing of the ex-Priestess in the Great Hall of the Sayrun Castle. Several of the guests contacted during this time had this to say about the deceased:

**Prince Philionel;** "It's always sad to loose a comrade in arms. The world will feel the great loss Miss Filas has left behind. Uh, are you sure? Miss Filia, then."

**Princess Amelia Wil Tessla Sayrun;** "We are still looking for the evil-doers who have perpetrated this horrendous crime! We will not rest until we have found them and served them their much deserved dose of Justice! We… Miss Lina! You have to save some of that food for the other mourners!"

**Queen Martina;** "Quite frankly, I don't know who this Filia person is and I don't really care. I'm here because Amelia and Lina are and that's that!"

**King Zangulous;** "Um, I didn't really know her either. I'm here because of Martina and Gourry."

**Zelgadis Greywords; **"I hate these things. I don't know why Filia killed herself and I don't think anyone ever will. I didn't think it's something she would have ever done, but I didn't really know her all that well. Mostly she was yelling at Xel… Xellos, what are you doing? AMELIA, DON'T DRINK THAT!"

**Priestess Syphiel;** "Hi! I'm here to support the friends of a fallen Priestess. Oh, it doesn't matter if she's an ex-Priestess. She's still a sister. I wish I could have known her, I bet she was interesting. Maybe she could have used another friend? I asked Gourry-dear about her, but he can't seem to remember. Oh-well."

**Valgaav;** "Well, I suppose I should have known her best of all. Especially since she was my adoptive mother. But, the truth is that she only raised me for about a year before I took off on my own. I meant to visit her, really I did. I was just always so very busy."

**Priest Xellos; **"My My, I guess I was the one who knew Miss Filia the most. She and I were best friends, in a way. I would visit her often, however over the last few years I haven't been able to. Priestly duties and all. But-Oh, I will miss her splendid tea. Miss Filia was not the kind of person you'd forget easily… well, at least I'll never forget her. I do wonder why she did it. I guess that's the greatest secret of them all."

Filia was a Golden Dragon, an ex-Priestess and last under the service of the Fire Dragon King. It is known that she helped Lina Inverse in the campaign against Dark Star, but her specific roll is still unknown. Filia ran a well-established shop that specialized in maces, tea, and pottery after the Dark Star battle. Filia Ul Copt died at 223 years of age, barely an adult by dragon standards.

* * *

**AN: **I will leave the reasons as to her death up to you. In fact, I CHALLENGE all of you to write a One-Shot that details the reasons why you think it happened. Anything and everything is welcome, there are no objections to any types of couplings. Please note that I have left the specific cause of death unknown. Rating is up to and including PG-13. Send me copies and I will post them with all rights to the story given freely to you. Email to: joycrux at yahoo dot com.

* * *

**Post-AN:** If you decide you want to take part in the CHALLENGE it has slightly changed... Post it under your own name and send me a link, apparantly doesn't like 'interactive' fiction and somehow this counts as 'interactive'... 


	2. Forgive Me

**Author's Notes:** Well, I don't I was supposed to do this… but, I actually came up with a response to my own CHALLENGE… It wouldn't leave me alone I didn't think it right to put it anywhere else other then here. I would like to have more responses to this, but I don't think people quite understand just how much I left open to interpretation… Remember, the CHALLENGE is based on a third-party columnist… that just about gives you all the right in the world! Come one! I'm sure that since some of you didn't like Filia being dead, then tell me what happened to her-And most importantly, what's in the coffin- CHALLENGE people, work with me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Slayers… neither do I own "Forgive Me" by Evanescence.

* * *

**Forgive Me

* * *

**

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you

* * *

_

Xellos looked into her unblinking, crystal blue eyes. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. She shouldn't have died. He should have been there for her. He couldn't, but she didn't know that. Now it was too late.

* * *

_I heard the words come out_

_I felt that I would die_

_It hurt so much to hurt you

* * *

_

"Xellos," Zelas, Lord Beastmaster, called, "Come here, my dear."

Her Priest appeared immediately and bowed low to the ground, "Yes, Mistress?"

The Demon Lord set down her goblet of wine and turned all of her attention to her favorite servant.

"She's dead," Zelas smiled, "Go pay your respects."

He regarded her curiously, "Who's dead, Mistress?"

"Your pet dragon, Xellos," she leaned back, smiling inwardly at him momentary laps in control, "You may now see her again."

Without even bothering to stand, Xellos teleported away to the one place he'd desired to visit for so long.

* * *

_Then you look at me_

_You're not shouting anymore_

_You're silently broken

* * *

_

He reached a gloved hand out to close her eyes.

This was his fault.

Carefully, he lifted her still form from off the floor and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. Laying her down upon the bed, he wiped a strand of her wheat-colored hair from her face.

"How did you die, Filia?" he whispered.

He took in her small form, but he could not see any blood. Cautiously, he removed parts of her high-necked nightgown to inspect for injury. As he pushed up the sleeves of her gown, he noticed pale-white angry lines crisscrossing her arms.

"Oh, Filia," his voice hitched.

The cuts were several months old, he could tell as he ran a gloved finger over the indentures.

"I'm so sorry this happened," he closed his eyes against the pain he felt, "I never meant to hurt you."

* * *

_I'd give anything now_

_to kill those words for you

* * *

_

Opening his eyes once more, he continued his search. After several minutes of probing and finding nothing he replaced the clothing he had moved.

Shaking his head, he frowned, "What happened, Filia?"

Reaching tentatively out with his powers, Xellos found what he was looking for.

* * *

_Each time I say something I regret I cry,_

_"I don't want to lose you."_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.

* * *

_

The residue power left inside of her body left no mistake as to what had transpired.

Xellos turned sharply, trying to control his anger, and walked over to Filia's vanity. Gripping the sides of the table, he tried calm his feelings.

'I'll kill her,' he repeated over and over again to himself.

Slowly, his head raised and he found himself glaring into the reflection of himself. Glaring into his demonic eyes. Eyes she gave him.

With a strained growl, Xellos launched the vanity at the door from which he'd entered. The pieces shattered spraying debris in every direction.

* * *

_'Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me

* * *

_

Absently, he pulled a long piece of glass from his forearm and went back to Filia's side.

Ripping off his gloves, his fingers grazed her lips. His eyes burned as a lone tear escaped and trailed down his cheek.

"I will kill her," he vowed, "For you, Filia, that I promise."

* * *

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive

* * *

_

"Excuse me, weren't you the Priest who gave the eulogy?"

Xellos turned his closed-eyed grin onto the speaker, "Yes, I was. What can I do for you?"

"I'm from the local newspaper, I do the obituaries and I was wondering if I could get a few comments from you about the recently deceased?"

"Ah, yes," he smiled brightly, "I've heard you asking everyone. Though, I must say I'm not too pleased with some of their responses."

"Why's that?"

"My My, I guess I was the one who knew Miss Filia the most," Xellos wondered aloud, "She and I were best friends, in a way."

"Does that mean you two were close?"

"I would visit her often," he conceded, "however over the last few years I haven't been able to. Priestly duties and all. But-Oh, I will miss her splendid tea. Miss Filia was not the kind of person you'd forget easily… well, at least I'll never forget her. I do wonder why she did it. I guess that's the greatest secret of them all."

"Uh-huh, anything else?"

Xellos thought for a moment of all the things he loved about Filia, but they all died before they reached his lips and he shook his head.

* * *

_So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.

* * *

_

Outside of the Sayrun castle it was dark. The ceremony continued on within the walls, but outside the snow lay several feet thick. A frozen blanket continuously laid down by a steady stream of snowflakes.

Only one thing broke the stillness of the night, a figure moving increasingly further from the warmth and into the cemetery.

At the headstone of the new grave he stopped.

"For you, my beloved, I will kill her," Xellos' face was set, "I will kill Zelas."

And he disappeared, the only sign he'd even been there was a quickly filling hole in the snow in front of a stone that said, "Here lies Filia Ul Copt - May she rest forever more within the light of the angels".

* * *

_And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you

* * *

_

**AN:** Get to working, people! Email me those stories! All credit for your submission will be given freely to you! You can enter more than once! Reviews will be forwarded to you! Info is found on the first 'chapter' of this story! Email to: JoyCrux at yahoo dot com


End file.
